La vertadera i sacrificada vida d'una MarySue
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: Una petita parodia il•lustrativa sobre les Mary-Sues, perquè tots ho hem fet algun cop encara que no ho admetem... però a tots ens encanta fotre'ns d'elles.


❤**La vertadera i sacrificada vida d'una Mary-Sue**❤

**¡Atenció! Avis per navegants:** això és una **PARODIA** fruit de, probablement, l'abús per part de l'autor d'algun tipus de substancia al·lucinògena e insana com el formatge gruyère (o això, o porta masses hores dibuixant en vectorial) així que qualsevol semblança total o parcial, sense intenció satírica, amb persones o coses reals, vives o mortes, és fruit de la casualitat i de les vostres ments retorçades. No me'n culpeu.

**¡Atenció!Avis per navegants:** qualsevol falta ortogràfica, sintàctica o gramatical no reconeguda per d'Institut d'Estudis Catalans es declara intencionada i s'ha de considerar de **VROMA**.

**¡Atenció! Avis per navegants:** vull deixar clar que tot i que jo he escrit aquest fic, **NO EM FAIG RESPONSABLE** de la decadència que aquests personatges provoquen al fandom. Van començar abans de que jo comences a escriure i seguiran després de que jo deixi de fer-ho. Sóc un antagonista cruel i despietat, és cert, però ni tant sols en Voldemort albergava maldat suficient com per crear semblants atrocitats per primer cop. (Tot i que pot ser que fos culpa d'en Gellert Grindelwald. Si últimament tot és culpa seva, fins i tot l'enfonsament del Titanic, ¿Per què no això?)

**¡Atenció! Avis per navegants:** Com ja he dit, això és una parodia i no sóc responsable de les Mary-Sue al fandom, sols intento plasmar de forma còmica una realitat que patim tots els lectors i escriptors de fanfics; si algú se sent identificat i/u **OFÈS** per quelcom del que hi ha aquí escrit, feu-me un favor, aneu al lavabo, poseu-vos davant del mirall i repetiu-vos "Madura d'una vegada, collons" fins que us passi. Moltes gràcies.

**¡Atenció! Avis per navegants:** Tots els personatges que apareixen en aquest fic son propietat de** ROWLING** Tots excepte l'A i la Gloria de qui em reservo els drets de propietat i utilització… tot hi que ningú se expliqui per què puc voler-los.

**¡Atenció! Avis per navegants:** Aquest avis és sols per **MOLESTAR**.

I ara sí, fruïu de la criatura:

❤ ❤ ❤**_...¤¸¸.·´¯`·.¸·.-» [[__¡__¡__¡__¡__¡__¡__¡__H__o__L__a__!__!__!__!__!__!__!__]]«-·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤...»-(¯`v´¯)-»_**

❤ ❤ ❤_*****__**#**__**¡**__**¡**__**¡**__**¡**__**¡**__**¡**__**¡**__**V**__**E**__**n**__**B**__**i**__**N**__**GuDs**__**a "**__**L**__**a**__**B**__**Ri**__**t**__**A**__**d**__**E**__**r**__**A **__**i**__** S**__**a**__**K**__**r**__**I**__**f**__**I**__**c**__**A**__**d**__**A **__**B**__**i**__**d**__**A**__**D**__**U**__**n**__**A**__**M**__**a**__**R**__**y**__**-**__**S**__**u**__**E**__**"**_

_** e**__**L**__**m**__**A**__**r**__**A**__**b**__**A**__**l**__**L**__**o**__**S**__**S**__**e**__**C**__**r**__**E**__**t**__**D**__**i**__**A**__**r**__**Y**__**d**__**l**__**A**__**M**__**a**__**R**__**y**__**-**__**S**__**u**__**E**__**n**__**U**__**m**__**E**__**r**__**O**__**2**__**3**__**4**__**.**__**7**__**3**__**3**__**.**__**1**__**0**__**2.**__** !**__**!**__**!**__**!**__**!**__**!**__**!**__**:D**__**｡◕‿◕｡**__**:3**__**#**__*****_

❤ ❤ ❤_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**__**S**__**c**__**R**__**i**__**T**__** Am **__**Ll**__**e**__**T**__**r**__**A**__**s **__**D**__**i**__**S**__**t**__**O**__**r**__**Z**__**i**__**O**__**n**__**A**__**d**__**A**__**s :* i **__**s**__**E**__**nSa**__**p**__**U**__**n**__**T**__**u**__**A**__**s**__**I**__**o**__** XD **__**n**__**I**__** AkcEnS **__**:~)**__** i kRuSiVa i NeGrEtA i **__**c**__**N**_

_**y**__**E**__**n**__**G**__**u**__**A**__**x**__**e**__**X**__**a**__**T **__***^_^***__** i **__**O**__**r**__**R**__**o**__**g**__**R**__**a**__**f**__**I**__**a **__***.***__**^_^**__** :D **__**べ**__**ò**__**べ**__**i **__**m**__**O**__**t**__**I**__**c**__**O**__**n**__**s**__** :3**__**﹌**__**﹋**__**i **__**u**__**N**__**MuNt**__**d**__** S**__**y**__**M**__**b**__**O**__**l**__**S**_

_**S**__**e**__**NsA**__**s**__**N**__**t**__**It**__**K**__** Fa**__**N**__**m**__**E**__**s **__**S**__**e**__**n**__**S**__**iLl**__**·**__**•**__** i **__**C**__**o**__**O**__**l**_๑۩۞۩๑ ➹ _**X**__**D**__**D**__**D**__**D**__**D**__** S**__**u**__**P**__**o**__**Su**__** k**__**E**__**b**__**A**__**s**__** a l**__**EjI**__**r**__**fInS**__** e**__**L**__**f**__**I**__**n**__**A**__**l **_

_**:P i am **__**b**__**A**__**s**__**a**__**d**__**E**__**X**__**A**__**r**__**m**__**Ol**__**s **__**C**__**o**__**M**__**e**__**N**__**tS**__** MaCus **__**O.o **__**↖(^ω^)↗**__**X**__**q **__**N**__**eL**__**l**__**T**__**v**__**Ai**__**a**_

_**ExPliCa lAs **__**m**__**eBa**__**s**__**t**__**R**__**e**__**P**__**i**__**D**__**a**__**N**__**s **__**C**__**h**__**O**__**c**__**O**__**-**__**a**__**B**__**e**__**N**__**t**__**U**__**r**__**A**__**s**__**A**__**H**__**o**__**W**__**a**__**R**__**s**__**. **__**;-***__** °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ **_

Si et plau, mata'm.

Ara, ara mateix, si et queda un mínim de caritat recorrent les venes, no ho dubtis, mata'm. En aquest precís instant aixeca la teva vareta i conjura "Obitum per Subitum" No et preocupis, no ho diré a ningú, no et condemnaran. Ho farem al estil d'en Voldemort, fixa-t'hi, ell no va anar a Azkaban, ell va aconseguir un mig gegant cap de turc i se'n va deslliurar… Tu pots fer-ho igual ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Que no tens vareta? Bé, sense problemes, anem a la torre d'astronomia i em llences al buit. ¿Val? El que sigui, però ràpid. Et prometo que no tornaré com un fantasma per rosegar-te els peus.

¿Que per què vull morir? No, no, no… No sóc una Emo-sue o una Dark-sue ni res d'això. Sóc un personatge original, perfectament creïble i equilibrat que estava a l'atur per tot això de la crisi i no em va quedar més remei que acceptar la primera feina com a Mary-Sue que em van oferir, però ja no puc més.

Veuràs… T'explicaré el Backstage d'un fic amb una Mary-Sue, en aquest petit diari que faig entre escena i escena del fic en la meva meravellosa MacBook que sols la meva autora sap cóm coi funciona a Hogwarts, on Rowling ha especificat més d'un cop que cap aparell electrònic funciona.

Espera… pel que pugui passar, millor primer li poso un títol poc atractiu a l'arxiu, no sigui que la meva autora el trobi i li doni per llegir-lo…

"Crítica de la raó pura, per Emmanuel Kant. doc" ja està, Kant mai falla.*Somriure diabòlic*

Bé, comencem pel principi: L'autora que em va donar la feina, el primer que em va donar va ser un nom.

Fins aquí cap problema, és el més normal del món, tots els personatges necessitem un nom abans de començar una feina. El problema va venir després.

Per començar em va anomenar Gloria, igual que se'n diu ella, però pocs segons després va decidir que era una mica sompo, així que va afegir Estrella, i després va afegir Elizzabeth, i després va afegir MaryAnne, i després va afegir Luna, i després va afegir Katherine, i després va afegir Suzzanne, i després va afegir Ginger, i després va afegir Amy, i després va afegir MerryWeather, i després va afegir Sakura, i després va afegir Cindy, i després va afegir… etc, etc, etc. Ni tant sols jo puc recordar-los tots però et fas a la idea.

¿Què hi ha de dolent? És evident, la meva targeta identificadora (on posa el meu nom complert) mesura exactament divuit metres amb vint i cinc centímetres.

¿Que potser has vist algun cop alguna botiga muggle o màgica on venguin carteres per targetes especialment llargues? Doncs jo tampoc, així que l'he de dur doblegada en una caixa de sabates.

I bé, ja sé el que em diràs: _"Ets una exagerada, tampoc passa res per passejar una caixa de sabates en comptes d'una cartera mida estàndard",_ la veritat és que no vull sembla una llepafils i realment aquest no seria més que un petit inconvenient si no fos perquè, com que he d'estar perfecta trenta-cinc hores al dia, necessito de dur amunt i avall, a més a més, quantitats industrials de maquillatges, cremes i demés ítems. La meva bossa és una bossa de platja i semblo la iaia d'en James Bond.

Tot això sense tenir en compte l'evident infància traumàtica que em va ocasionar tenir un nom així de llarg.

¿Que per què traumàtica? Bé, clar, a la meva autora no se li va ocórrer pensar-ho, però imagina'm amb sis anys, quan els nens comencen a aprendre a escriure i van a una velocitat de més o menys… una lletra cada cinc segons. Mentre tots els meus companys havien acabat els seus deures i podien sortir al pati a jugar jo encara estava escrivint el meu nom al full.

Es per això que ara obligo a tothom a dir-me simplement A.

¡I ni t'imagines el que representa per la resta de personatges cànon! Encara recordo aquell fatídic diumenge, fa tres setmanes.

Estàvem a la sala comú de Gryffindor i en George Weasley, que estava més avorrit que una ostra, va picar al seu bessó a l'ombro.

―Fred, em jugo un galió a que no ets capaç de dir el nom complet de l'A.

En Fred Weasley segueix recitant sense descans des d'aleshores. Tots li hem suplicat que pari… Fins i tot en Lee Jordan es va oferir a pagar el galió però... Dedueixo que a aquestes alçades haurà arribat ja als cognoms… espero… pel seu bé.

Deixant apart això, el següent que em va donar la meva autora va ser una descripció física. Meravellós, simplement meravellós. Veuràs, ¿has sentit parlar algun cop d'un tractat de medicina anomenat "Anatomia de Grey"? En ell s'especifiquen entre moltes altres qüestions les mides bàsiques de proporció del cos humà. Bé, doncs la meva autora no l'havia llegit.

Tinc els pits tan grossos que quan dormo bocaterrosa, la cara no m'arriba al coixí.

Tinc els pits tan grossos que quan dormo cara amunt, corro el risc de morir per aixafament pulmonar.

Tinc els pits tan grossos que no arribo a la taula quan vull escriure, menjar o qualsevol cosa.

Tinc els pits tan grossos que no puc saltar o córrer i ja no en parlem de volar en escombra.

Tinc els pits tan grossos que si no fos perquè conec perfectament l'encanteri "Wingardium Leviosa" hauria de caminar a quatre grapes com si fos una vaca. Més que pits tinc mamelles del tipus vaca.

I no, les botigues amb sostenidors especials tampoc son gaire comuns, a més son escandalosament cars. Evidentment, a la meva autora no li importa d'on trec els galions, ni tampoc buscarà una explicació racional, ¿per què molestar-se?, però a mi sí m'importa... i al botiguer ni t'ho explico… com he dit abans, sóc un personatge a l'atur.

Els meus ulls brillen i canvien de color segons la llum o el meu estat d'ànim. És un problema. De fet és una malaltia. Segons el meu oculista és una cosa genètica que pot fer-me desenvolupar daltonisme crònic o fins i tot deixar-me cega de per vida. ¿Però què importa això? ¡Es veu cool! Bé, doncs ja veurà l'autora el que importa quan em quedi daltònida i només sigui capaç de combinar els colors de la roba a l'estil d'en Dumbledore. (No, no l'amenaçaré amb coses més series, jo li dono completament igual).

La meva pell és blanca… en principi. La veritat, amb la quantitat de maquillatge que m'obliga a posar-me ni tant sols jo puc recorda el meu color natural, així que en realitat no és molt important.

Els meus cabells tenen tants reflexos de tants colors que l'única explicació que trobo davant d'aquest fenomen genètic és que la meva mare es va menjar una caixa sencera de retoladors carioca just abans del part.

A més, la meva autora m'obliga a portar-lo tan llarg que quan m'assec he d'apartar-lo per no seure-hi a sobre per que si no desprès no puc moure el cap. ¡No te'n riguis! ¡No és divertit! ¡Fa mal! i ni tant sols explicaré que passa si he d'anar corrent al bany i no em dona temps d'apartar-lo.

Desenredar-lo cada matí després de dormir significa tenir que llevar-me a les tres de la matinada per estar apunt a les vuit.

Desenredar-lo després de dutxar-me implica dotze hores de feina intensa i dues ampolles senceres de xampú, ¿tens idea de com de car és el xampú?

Desenredar-lo després d'un partit de Quidditch implica catorze hores de feina intensa, tres hores de desesperació i cinc minuts amb unes tisores.

Sí, ara tinc el cabell curt com la professora Hooch i sóc feliç. *Somriure*

Com que segons ella encara i amb tot això em veia avorrida, va decidir donar-me uns altres atributs per fer-me més estu... penda. Sóc meitat vampir, meitat veela, meitat llop, meitat sirena, meitat elf, meitat fada, meitat gata i meitat jo. ¿Cóm dius? ¿Que això és impossible? ¿Que si sumem vuit mitjos obtenim quatre sencers segons l'aritmètica bàsica i per tant hauria de ser quatre persones? ¡Ah! ¿¡I això què importa! per si no te n'has adonat, la meva autora escriu, ella és una noia de lletres, humanista. No d'aquelles avorrides ciències que a ningú li agraden i que no serveixen per res. A més, amb l'orgia que devia haver hagut aquell dia, fins i tot em sorprèn que no ser també meitat cactus o meitat barra de xocolata.

¿Cóm que a què em refereixo? ¡Ah! Clar, es que encara no t'ho he explicat. Veuràs, després de la descripció física va decidir donar-me un passat. Agafat a quelcom amb força, és un consell.

Bé, abans de res he de preguntar-te si saps cóm es reprodueixen les abelles.

Las abelles tenen una abella reina (la única femella fèrtil del rusc) que és inseminada i es dedica tota la seva vida a tenir fills, i més fills, i més fills.

Bé, pel que sembla, en Severus Snape va conèixer una abella reina i va tenir la mala sort de inseminar-la en una nit de borratxera, per que sóc la seva filla número quatre mil cinc-cents vint-i-tres. (Si jo parlava de problemes amb la meva targeta d'identificació, hauries de veure el seu llibre de família… No és un llibre, és una enciclopèdia i jo soc al volum vuit de disset). Per descomptat, al ser la mitjana de nou mil tres-centes setanta-quatre germanes doncs… com que ningú et fa el mes mínim cas. (¡Ja! i en Ron se queixa de ser el últim mico quan només son set germans).

Però per suposat, jo no sabia que l'era. Així el meu passat era encara més dramàtic, ja que vaig ser abandonada amb tot el dolor del seu cor quan sols era un nadó (Compte amb anar a viure a Anglaterra, la gent deixa nadons en qualsevol lloc i una estudiant soltera pot convertir-se en mare de família nombrosa només obrint la porta per anar a buscar el correu. I el pitjor de tot, sense la part divertida de l'assumpte... ja saps que vull dir).

Total, que m'havia criat a casa d'uns muggles que odiaven la màgia i m'obligaven a viure dins del forat de les escales (La lleugera sensació de dejavú és normal)

Recordo el dia que ens van revelar a en Snape i a mi nostre parentiu.

En Dumbledore, qui per cert, és un tros d'actor, estava assegut imponent en la seva taula de despatx; en Snape i jo estàvem davant de l'escriptori.

―Severus, ella és la teva filla―li va dir el director amb solemnitat. Jo vaig obrir el meus ulls espurnejants omplint de rajos de llum el despatx amb sorpresa, però pel que sembla vaig ser la única sorpresa.

―Magnífic, és la cinquena en el que portem de mes, estem en ratxa. ¿Alguna altra cosa _important_ que vulgui dir-me o puc tornar ja a la meva feina? ―respongué en Snape, cansat.

¿Cóm creus que em vaig sentir jo després d'allò? ¿Creus que a la meva autora li va importar el més mínim? ¡No, és clar! I a sobre vam tenir que repetir la escena catorze cops fins que en Snape va aconseguir el to de enagenació mental / OoC adequat que la autora esperava.

Però clar, la meva autora no estava contenta només amb això, així que ja posats va decidir que també seria filla d'en Sirius; neta d'en Dumbledore, la McGonagall i en Voldemort; filla adoptiva d'en Hagrid; germana d'en Harry, la Luna i en Pau Parra; neboda d'en Remus Llopin, l'Ull-foll Murri i la Molly Weasley; cosina d'en Ron i la resta de germans Weasley; cunyada d'en Draco, en Seamus Finnigan i en Cedric Diggory; tieta de l'Hermione, en Ernie McMillan i en Vincent Crabbe; bessona perduda d'en Neville, la Hannah Abbot i aquell noi Hufflepuff que passava per allí; enemiga acèrrima, vitalícia i declarada de la Pansy Parkinson, la Xo Xang i la Narcisa Malfoy; amant secreta d'en Lucius Malfoy i de la majoria d'homes de la meva família; i quelcom massa complicat i retorçat amb en Filius Flitwick que prefereixo no explicar.

Suposo que comences a entendre a què em referia amb "orgia". Al pas que anava allò, em sorprèn no ser nora del calamar gegant i d'en Dobby. En general, el meu arbre genealògic és més complicat que el dels Buendía... ¿Que si res d'això te sentit? No, és clar que no. ¿Que si hauria de tenir-ne? ja t'ho he dit, a la meva autora això li importa un pebrot.

Tant de desajust emocional i familiars secrets perduts també em va portar a una infància traumàtica i no pel tema del forat de les escales, si no perquè… imagina'm el dia del pare, posat en el meu lloc. ¿A qui li regales aquell magnífic dibuix de dos cercles vermells i un xurro verd que la mestre t'ha obligat a fer al teus tendríssims quatre anys de edat (i al que per descomptat no li has posat el teu nom complet per que el dia del pare és UN dia al any i no hi havia tant de temps)? ¡Ah, misteri! Vas amb la teva mestra, li expliques la situació, et mira dolçament i et diu "¿De què et queixes, estimada? Pots triar a qualsevol de els setze que tens. ¿Per què no li dones a aquell tan bufó dels ulls blaus que s'assembla a en Gary Oldman? i digues-li que la pròxima reunió de pares i professors és aquesta nit a casa meva."

Bé, i ara passem a parlar del que l'autora va decidir triar com el meu maquillatge i vestuari. ¿Saps? De fet no em sorprèn que tots els meus familiars s'haguessin oblidat de mi, per que porto tant maquillatge que sembla que hagués entrat en un programa de protecció de testimonis. I el meu vestuari… ¡Cóm es nota que la meva autora viu a un país dels tròpics! El hivern d'Anglaterra és fred i l'uniforme de Hogwarts és de llana amb varies capes per un motiu. Trencar _certes_ normes per ser rebel està bé, trencar normes perfectament lògiques com "No entris a la gàbia del drac" és ser estúpid. El mateix passa amb la lycra i el vinil. No, una minifaldilla de plàstic súper-ajustada mai serà roba adequada per la neu.

Després va decidir donar-me una mascota: Un Pegàs-petit Poni de color violeta i ulls espurnejants que llença Arcs de Sant Martí quan bat les ales, a més de parlar i cagar més del que menja. Clar, com la molt… no te que passar-se cinc hores al dia raspallant-lo fins deixar-li el pèl llustrós o palejant la mussoleria per que els mussols de l'escola no morin ofegats en merda de cavall, doncs li sembla cool, però el pinso és car i a sobre l'animal no serveix per res.

Parla, sí és clar, magnífic, parla… però veuràs, ¿quina conversa creus pot donar un mig ocell- mig cavall desquiciat amb crisis de identitat, crisis de personalitat… crisis de nervis? Es passa la vida intentant descobrir si és un au o un mamífer; jo li dic que va sortir d'un ou, però diu que això no li respon a res, que dels ous en surten fins i tot peixos.

I a sobre no puc muntar-lo per que el xafaria amb els meus pits i no puc fer-lo servir de mussol, per que és més idiota que una sabata. Vinga, si ni tant sols puc menjar-me'l, per que per mi que està modificat genèticament, es a dir, ¿Arcs de Sant Martí? ¡Vinga ja! ¿Es que la meva autora mai va veure un documental de natura? ¿Per què dimonis li serveix tant desplegament de màgia inútil? Clar, que per altre banda no m'estranya que estiguin en perill de extinció, se'n diu procés de selecció natural.

Després va decidir cobrir-se les espatlles pel que pogués passar en el transcurs dels fets amb un recurs, s'ha d'admetre, bastant enginyós, encara que per desgracia no se li va ocórrer a ella. Consistent en que, gracies a totes les meitats de coses que sóc, funciono com una navalla suïssa i tinc tota una sèrie de poders misteriosos i ocults que poden anar sorgint segons es necessitin.

Es a dir, ¿que em perdo al bosc?, no hi ha problema, dono una palmada i a la palma de la mà m'apareix un planell de tot Hogwarts en colors i amb Street view com el google maps, res de aquelles tonteries cutres tipus mapa de magatotis.

¿Que és de nit?, doncs res, activo el meu poder "Sparkle Sparkle" removent la punta del nas i em converteixo tota jo en un focus de 600Watts de potencia, de baix consum, això sí.

¿Que hi haurà un ball i no hi ha decoració?, doncs faig onejar els meus cabells i utilitzo el Flower Power fins que el Gran Menjador sembla el tercer hivernacle de Herbología.

I així sucessivament fins la sacietat.

Després, va decidir que la meva primera descripció era lleugerament curta (tres pàgines és concedir-se una mica de llibertat interpretativa sobre el concepte curt) i semblava superficial, així que cregué convenient afegir cinc o sis adjectius aleatoris sobre la meva personalitat que, de fet, no importen gaire per que en qualsevol cas, ¿per què necessita personalitat algú que té tota la resta?

Tot i així, sóc la més intel·ligent, la més dolça, la més bona, la més humil, la més estimada, la més valenta, la més rebel, la més poderosa, la més cool… però en comptes de dedicar-me a aprofitar totes aquestes magnífiques qualitats per coses que realment lo necessiten, em dedico a… bé, ara lo veuràs quan et parli de la trama de la historia.

A aquestes alçades t'hauràs adonat. La meva autora va agafar la meva dignitat, me la va arrancar d'arrel, la va llençar per la finestra i després va riure maquiavèl·licament com la bruixa dolenta de Blancaneus.

Però clar, aquí no acaba la cosa, encara no havia començat la part important: la historia.

La MEVA historia.

La idea en principi passava per matar a un furry mig home- mig serp obsessionat amb els anagrames. Però com això és el més avorrit del mon, l'autora va decidir que l'argument giraria al voltant dels meus amors i desenganys.

Tenia tants amants que vaig tenir que recórrer a la tècnica de desistir a aprendre els seus noms i nomenar-los "vida meva" a tots. Era com "Harry, suiti, ai lof yu i ha sigut meravellós (sí, barrejat amb anglès per què es veu cool), però tinc cita amb en Horaci Llagot en dos paràgrafs; ¿pots sortir del meu llit i marxar, si et plau? Espera, ¿o potser era amb en Gilbert Decors? ara no me'n recordo… "

Per no parlar de coses més inquietants, per exemple amb en Sirius Black… ¿Que per què més inquietant? ¡Doncs per que és el meu pare! Sí, com l'altra meitat d'homes de Hogwarts… ¡Però es que a més a més és mort! Per Merlí… En Aberforth Dumbledore és una mica afectuós amb una cabra i tothom fa acudits sorneguers, però que algú s'alliti amb el seu propi pare mort… ¡És el més normal del món!

Total que, amor no sé, però sexe... com per vint-i-set pel·lícules porno. A més, al ser filla d'una abella reina sóc estèril, així que mai vaig quedar embarassada.

El millor d'això és que el guió consistia bàsicament en escenes de llit i no s'ha de saber molt d'interpretació. Vull dir, ¿Quin talent creus que es necessita per dir "Oh, sí, Cornelius, dóna'm més... No, no et treguis el barret. Em posa."? Bé, potser en Fudge no és un bon exemple per parlar de falta de talent interpretatiu.

I ara que hi penso, tampoc es que hi hagués molt que interpretar, vull dir… ¿Algú ha sentit parlar del format Script sense narració? per això ja podrien contractar robots directament.

Però bé, potser no m'ha tocat la pitjor part; els meus companys de feina, els personatges cànon, estan com desquiciats per quelcom anomenat OoC. L'altre dia vaig passar per davant del camerino d'en Draco Malfoy i el vaig sentir cridar, ¡estava molt enfadat!

―Com una altre autora torni a fer referència a la bondat del meu cor sensible que roman oculta rere una capa de freda i dura indiferència deguda al despit que pateixo per la poca atenció que em dona la meva família, o qualsevol altre sensibleria cursi que em faci semblar un emo, li demano al senyor tenebrós la contrasenya per obrir la Cámara Secreta i deixar anar al basilisc. ¡No és broma! ¡Si en Weasley va poder obrir-la, també puc jo!

Però bé… això no és el pitjor, el pitjor és la reacció del públic… Tu surts d'una complicadíssima escena en la que has conjurat un patronus hiper -mega poderós en forma de dofí alat de color rosa que brilla i treu flors pel forat de respirar com un pokemon ¿I quins comentaris i reviews reps? Un maleït "conti plis", un "segueix-la", un "passa pel meu fic" i ¡Ah, sí! No ens oblidéssim pas del sempre entranyable "Hola estimada Gloria, la teva historia està plena de faltes de ortografia, incoherències, OoC i tens una Mary-Sue que si fos més grossa no hi cabria, passa pel foro de crítica si et plau." Deliciós, ¿veritat?

Així que al final, la autora va abandonar el fic a mitges sense saber si fotien a Azkaban per pedòfils a algun dels personatges que m'havia tirat o no.

Bé, en conclusió, no és gens fàcil ser una Mary-Sue, estàs constantment esforçant-te per que tot surti tan perfecte com la teva autora vol, esperant agradar a tothom ¡I el que fa tothom és odiar-te!

Jo, un personatge tan equilibrat, tan prometedor… ¡Que vaig refusar un paper al guió de Kill Bill! ¡Que he treballat per en Woody Allen! ¡Que el meu gran somni era treballar algun cop amb Gabriel García Màrquez! Reduïda a… a això. ¿Cóm dimonis puc a posar això al meu currículum? No puc més. Ho deixo. Sí senyor, aquesta serà la meva carta de comiat. Personatges maltractats del món, ¡uniu-vos a la causa! ¡Deixeu els badfics!

_Gloria Estrella Elizzabeth MaryAnne Luna Katherine Suzzanne Ginger Amy MerryWeather Sakura Cindy..._

_A_


End file.
